


Heart(beat/ache)

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Yuri can't stand her heart beating so fast.Every single inch of her begs for release.





	Heart(beat/ache)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's not graphic, but I feel like I should include this tag. Also, I'm really sorry for it.

Why was her heart beating so fast? It wasn't anything she ever knew. Everything was fine, doctor said her heart is fine, but if it was so fine, then why is she feeling her heartbeat so hard?

Yuri held her right hand on her ribcage, as she was trying to stop this hellish beat. But it never stopped. It couldn't stop, it couldn't be slower. Was it because of...

...Monika? 

Looking at her friend, Yuri felt her heart beating harder and faster, though she thought five seconds ago that it isn't possible. Why was Monika making her feel so weird? Was her heart pounding like this too? Does she know how it feels like?

"Yuri, are you alright?"

She couldn't answer. Something in her throat blocked every word she wanted to say. What was that? It's simply terrifying. Terrifying thing. What made her heart beat so fast, what faded every single word? 

Yuri nearly choked, trying to let all of this out. Once again, she couldn't. 

"Yuri, I'm getting worried. You look so pale, shouldn't you visit the doctor?"

Doctor won't help, will he?

Monika laid her knife down and stopped cutting these small details in paper. Somebody needed to make decoration for a festival and Monika visited Yuri to help her a bit. 

"Yuri?"

This voice was so sweet... Yuri started shaking. It all made her heart pound so...

"Yuri?"

What should she do to stop it?

"Yuri!"

Pale hand reached the knife. Yes. It was the only solution right now. To cut this fucking heart out. It can't beat if it's...

Steel cut her skin. Then flesh. It was a little bit hard to make it through the bone, though, but she did it.

Feeling as her strenght is leaving her, Yuri tried to drag the bloodied knife a little bit higher, to make a nice cut, she only needed four of them to cut her heart out...

The world was fading away, every single vein of hers trying to return her blood to the heart. But it couldn't be done.

"My heart... won't stop... pounding."

That's what she wanted to say, her lips trembling, no voice coming out. Pain was so hard to stand, but she has to... has to...

"YURI!"

She couldn't respond. 

"OH GOD, YURI!"

Monika tried to stop the bleeding, but it was a little bit too hard to do that. She got her hands and clothes all bloody. Why didn't she try to take this knife away before it was too late? 

Monika just screamed, screamed, screamed.

 

It was nothing. Sweet, sweet void. Void full of screams and sounds of blade crushing bones. 

At least, her heart isn't beating so hard right now.

It isn't beating at all.


End file.
